Nobody's Fool
by Amai745
Summary: Inuyasha has wished upon the jewel to be full demon. Now kagome is his prisoner, and he cant controll himself. The Spirit world has been keeping kagome in there fedual files for quite some time now. Now they've send the detectives to help her out. KHK
1. Mission Begins

Authors note - hey!! This is me, Melody along with another story, I haven't really decided the pairings yet so tell me what you think. By the way this is gonna be a Yu Yu/Inu cross over. Ok well along with the story. ^-^"  
  
It had been two days after they completed the jewel. Naraku was defeated. But in those Two days a big decision was made. The wish. Kagome told Inuyasha to wish for what he wanted. And he did. Or at least he thought he did. He wished to be a Full youkai. That wasn't really what he wanted. All he wanted was kagome. His mind knew it and He knew it. But his lips wouldn't say it.  
  
The last words Inuyasha said to kagome were, "Your mine. And mine only. I will make sure it stays that way." then he ran off in his full youkai form. Ever since then Inuyasha would check upon kagome to make sure of that. But he never controlled himself. He always found her dead in the night at the god tree and yelled at her. Sometimes hurt her. But that wasn't what he wanted.  
  
"Kagome." said Inuyasha tauntingly. It was late and everyone was asleep. Inuyasha was sitting in his old spot atop the God tree. They always met there. Inuyasha forced her to meet him there. Or he would hurt her friends, his old ones. "What." she whispered. "You have been doing well." he said smirking. "You are obeying." he said. Kaogme looked at the ground, then the tree. It didn't matter. She didn't want to face him again.  
  
"But Its only been two days. Kouga will come soon. But I will come sooner." he said jumping down from the trees. Kagome looked up at him. Into his eyes. They were no longer the beautiful shimmering Gold. They Were cold. And red. Full of hate. But she didn't notice the speck of sorrow there either. "What do u mean?" said kagome. "I will make sure that kouga doesnt take you." he said as if she was annoying him. "Why," said kagome, "do you still protect me?"  
  
"I have told you. You belong to me and only me. You are mine." he said. "Let me go to bed." said kagome coldly staring back at her spot on the ground. "No you cannot." he said. "Then what do you want?" said kagome frustrated. "One thing." said Inuyasha looking at her. "What." she said. "You." said Inuyasha Then jumping into the tree's and running off.  
  
~Kagome's Pov~ That was actually scary. He didnt yell or anything he was calm......What did that mean? Im so confused. I have a feeling Inuyasha will try something. Well if he does then I will too, I've got a plan. Kagome walked back to the hut and found her space on the floor inside and laid down.  
  
"Kagome?" said shippou in a sleepy voice. "Where did you go?" he said crawling up to her. "Water, I was thirsty." she said making room for shippou. "Oh." he said unconvinced. "Good night." he muttered and they both fell asleep. * * *  
  
~The next morning @ breakfast~ "Morning kagome-chan!" said sango cheerfully at breakfast. "Good morning." said kagome sleepily. "Something wrong Lady kagome? You look tired. If you want you can lay down in my lap." said miroku. "You wish miroku." said kagome while sango slapped him on the head. "Don't I know it." said miroku rubbing his head. Kagome sighed and sat down. She was still confused about last night and she didnt get much sleep. "Kagome-chan?" said shippou yawning widely. "Hai shippou?" said kagome eating her porridge. "I love you... gome" said shippou yawning on the ka-gome part. "Hey guys Im going out on a walk. I'll be back later." said kagome.  
  
"Can I go kagome?" said shippou eagerly. "I would prefer if I went alone today baby, but I promise to play with you when I come back." she said. "Ok....." he said slightly put down. "Be careful lady kagome." said miroku. "Bye kagome!" said sango.  
  
Kagome walked along the ridged rocks across a small flowing river. She stopped to dip a foot in then continued across to a shady spot with a huge flat rock under a large oak tree surrounded by flowers. Finally sometime to myself. I know that Shippou is suspicious. He cant find out. If he did it would break his heart.  
  
Kagome sat down and relaxed, closing her eyes. Little did kagome know she was being watched. She was to busy wrapped up in her thoughts to notice the person coming closer.  
  
Im so worried about this. And Im....sad. Im sad that Inuyasha chose to be a full demon. I cant believe it. I don't know what to do. Should I stay in the fedual ages? Or go home? There is only one I can go to now. And one I can never come back to.  
  
Kagome heard someone jump down from a tree. She immediately opened her eyes to see....... Inuyasha. "Morning wench." said Inuyasha in a cocky tone. But not just that but he sounded.....evil. Like sesshoumaru its smooth but, creepy. "........." kagome said nothing.  
  
Oh Kami why is he here?!? then she remembered what he said last night. "But its only been two days, he will come. But I will come sooner." were his words. "Why are you here? And why now?" said kagome. "Kouga is going to seek you today." said Inuyasha. "How do you know?" said kagome. "Because I heard 2 of them from his pack talking along the river. Then I killed them." he said in a drawling voice but a glint in his eyes. "Inuyasha! Why? Why did you kill them! They never did anything to you!" said kagome rage building up inside her.  
  
"Payback for when they kidnaped you." said Inuyasha simply. "But now I have come for you." said Inuyasha. "Inuyasha I.......wont go." said kagome. "You don't have much of a choice wench. Either you go or I kill sango, miroku, and shippou and you go." he said smirking. "I cant go.not with you. Not ever. I don't belong to you and I never will." said kagome.  
  
"YES YOU WILL AND YES YOU DO." yelled inuyasha.  
  
Kagome ran, ran as fast as she could. Inuyasha let her have a head start, besides he liked to play hide and seek.. She was almost there, but she slipped on the rocks across the river. She quickly pulled herself up but was pulled out by the scuff of her shirt and thrown over Inuyasha's back. "Let me down now Inuyasha! I don't have to go if I don't want to!" she yelled. "You will go." he Siad running with her over his back. "LET GO! SANGO MIROKU HELP!" screamed kagome.  
  
"Shut up wench or I will kill you." he said holding his claws to her throat. Kagome hushed herself. 'Stupid ass I knew he would try something like this.' she thought. Kagome soon fell asleep. * * *  
  
kagome awoke hours later in a large bed. "Why so shocked?" asked a cocky voice. She lifted her head up more to see Inuyasha in a corner of the room. "I cant believe it......these last 3 days have been.......terrible. I just want to go home." she said. "This is your home." said Inuyasha.  
  
"Enough. Now change into this and we will dine." Inuyasha said holding up a dark silky maroon dress with a small train at the end. It had slender straps and looked tight. It was really beautiful, she would never listen to him. "No." she said. "Fine. If you don't eat with me then you don't eat at all." he said walking out. "Baka....." she mumbled, walking over to sit on the window seats.  
  
She looked at the dress he had offered. It was hanging on a corner of a wardrobe. On the hanger was a tiara or woven leaves made of silver and a silver chain on which hung an aster made of lapis. It was really pretty too. She sighed. 'Why did he change? What happened to us Inuyasha?' she thought falling asleep on the window seat. * * *  
  
Kagome woke up in the bed. 'Funny I thought I fell asleep in the window.' she thought. "Ow." she rubbed her head. She got up and walked into a small room next to hers. It had a small private indoor hot bath. "He knows me too well." said kagome taking off her clothing and dipping into the bath. "This is so soothing, this being the only thing that is comforting." said kagome her eyes closed.  
  
She scrubbed herself clean and grabbed a towel hanging nearby. Once she dried she entered the bedroom to find that her other clothes were gone. 'I bet that bastard took them' she thought. "Damn it....." she mumbled. "Looking for these?" said Inuyasha holding up her clothes. "Give them." kagome scowled. "Not unless you wear the dress." he smirked. "Why is that damn thing so important?" she said. "I don't want to wear that. I want my own clothes." she said. "Too bad." he said.  
  
"Change." he turned around to face the other direction. Kagome sighed and put on the dress. She zipped up the back. "There." she scowled. He turned around. He walked to the dresser and put the tiara and necklace on her head, necklace on her neck. "I feel stupid." she sighed. "This is dumb." she said. "Breakfast." he said. "Fine....." she said walking downstairs with him.  
  
Kagome ate her breakfast, (honey ham, eggs, and toast. ^.^) "Ok Im done now let me go home. Kouga is probably gone now." she said. "Actually I kinda want you to stay here. Your tolerable company." he smirked. "What? No! Please let me go home!" she begged. "No. Your staying." he said. "Then.........at least let me say good bye." she said looking at the floor trying to hide her tears. "Only if you be good." he said tauntingly. "SIT!" she said coldly. She waited to hear a thump then a string of cursing. But it never came. She looked up. He was standing as tall as ever smirking. "What?" she said confused. "Why didn't it work?" she asked. "You'll find out soon." he said grabbing her around her waist and jumping out the window. * * *  
  
kagome walked up to the hut. She moved open the door. Inside there was shippou, mirkou, sango and Keade. "Kagome!!!!!!" squealed shippou jumping up and down. "See I told you she didnt leave forever!!! Oh kagome I missed you!!! we all thought you went home forever!!" said shippou excitedly.  
  
"Where exactly were you kagome-chan?" asked sango seriously. "I was...." "With me." Interrupted Inuyasha by walking into the hut. "You have gained an extraordinary amount of energy Inuyasha." said miroku curiously. "Shut it monk." said Inuyasha. "Listen guys.....well. I'm going to stay with Inuyasha from now on." said kagome holding in her tears. "Why?" said sango. "Oh! Kagome can I come! Please I know I can! Cant I? Or you'll sit inuyasha right! Huh? Huh kagome can I?!?" said shippou excitedly. "Oh, I wish you could shippou-kun." I said. I looked up at inuyasha. He was standing there. Obviously proud of himself that he finally had over come the subduing spell. But there was something else as well. He knew something. Something I knew I would soon hate. "But kagome-chan, I don't understand, why are you leaving?" asked miroku. "I don't really know myself, But I'll visit you I promise." I said. I hugged miroku and for the first time he didn't grope me. "Miroku you've been a pall and a crack up pervert from the start. But you're the best." I said laughing. I moved to sango next. I gave her a tight hug.  
  
" were gonna miss you kagome, you know. It wont ever be the same without you." said sango. "Sango, my best friend. You've helped me threw everything. I will miss you too." I said. Shippou ran up to me slowly. He looked sad and hurt. Rejected. His eyes sparkled with tears. "Kagome don't go. I love you, you're my mommy. I don't want you to go, Inuyasha will never bring you back, he will be selfish!" he cried. tears leaked out of his eyes. "No,no,no,no shippou-kun. I wont be gone. I will always be here," I said stroking where his heart was. "Where?" he asked. "In you heart." I said. I smiled and let everything go. I cried. Shippou and I hugged each other I held onto his tiny hands and he gripped me tightly, afraid if he let go I would be gone forever.  
  
"Come on kagome." said Inuyasha. I looked up at him. How? Why? Why would he do something like this? Break my heart twice. First by leaving me. Then by making me leave them. "I love you shippou. My baby. I will come get you, I will find you." I whispered, giving my baby a kiss. * **  
  
We got back to the castle in an hours time. I tried to memorize the way, but it was all a blur. "Inuyasha? How can you do this? Did you even see shippou? The way he cried?"I said my eyes tearing up. Inuyasha seemed to be fighting for words. "Kagome......." he said between gasps, he was fighting himself. What was happening?!? "Help!" he said. I saw a flash of his golden eyes. Then they turned back to red and he stopped having a fit. "Inu.....Inuyasha?" I said. "GO," he growled, "Upstairs!" he yelled Infuriated. I ran up the stairs in fear of getting struck.  
  
What was wrong with him? For a moment I thought I saw the old inuyasha.... I was broken from my thoughts by Inuyasha who came crashing threw the door. He looked very angry. I backed up to the wall, as he got closer. His body was now up against mine. "What?" I said, looking at the floor. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" I asked.  
  
He laughed. I knew I was in trouble. Inuyasha started snogging on my neck. Oh great like I really want a big ugly red mark on my neck. I tried to kick him off, but he had hold of my legs and arms. "Let go." I mumbled. "Why do you continue to torment me?" I said rudely. "Because your so cute when your mad." Inuyasha teased. "Well Im better when Im not mad!" I growled. He slapped me upon the head, and let go of me. "Ow." I said sarcastically.  
  
I sighed, where was the real Inuyasha? The loving one, the one that protected me. I missed that. And I would never get that back. I was angry at him. I never wanted to speak to him again. I wanted the real him back. Inuyasha wasn't saying anything. He was only looking at me, sensing my sadness, with amusement. I looked away from him. I couldn't look into his cold eyes any more.  
  
"Dinner is ready lord Inuyasha." A servant said from the door. "Of course." Inuyasha said. Inuyasha grabbed my hands and guided me back to the dinning room once again. I didn't have much of appetite. I was too empty to feel anything. "Eat." commanded Inuyasha. "Im not hungry." I said. "Then Go with out." he said. * * *  
  
-With Yu Yu and the Gang- Yuske had just been released from school, and had Kuwabara on his heels. "Come on Yurameshi, Just Tell me where she's at!" Kuwabara yelled trying to dig threw Yuske's Back Pack for the communicator.  
  
A familiar DUN DUN DA DA DUN, rung in Yuske's back pack. He dug threw it before Kuwabara had a chance. Yuske opened it. "Boton here!" she said in her always delighted voice that yuske hated, because she was always in a good mood when he wasn't.  
  
"Hey Boton. What are you doing calling here?" he said in a bored tone. Kuwabara snatched the communicator from him. "Uh, Hey Boton!" he said smoothly. "Oh hello there Kuwabara!" she said sweat dropping.  
  
-Yuske's POV- I grabbed back the compowder from a flirting kuwabara. "Well straight to the point yuske, there is an emergency mission, and we need you right away at headquarters." boton said. I groaned. "Another one? The championship was enough." I said.  
  
"Yuske you were made spirit detective for a reason." she said. "Ok Boton we'll be right over, but it better be good." I said closing it, and pushing away kuwabara. "Lets go." I said. * * *  
  
When we arrived at the spirit headquarters, Kurama and Hiei were already there. "As I suspected." I said eying them. "Cut it yuske." said a familiar annoying voice. It was Koenma. I rolled my eyes at the two foot tall toddler. "You Have a serious mission, so Im going to get down to the point. We have been tracking a girl for many years now In the Fedual Divisions. She is human but not only human. She has been taken by a hanyou, now full demon. She was the former protector of the shikon no tama, also known as the jewel of four souls. The hanyou took the Jewel and Deceived Kagome, in thinking they were in love. He has taken her captive and we need you to get her back." He said as a matter of factly.  
  
"Is that all?" I said yawning. "It will not be easy Yuske, This demon had defeated the all powerful Naraku and many demons to get there. You must also gain the trust of kagome, she is also very powerful, and you could get hurt if she feels threatened." Koenma said. "Good luck with your mission." he said.  
  
In a matter of secounds they were transported to the Fedual ages. There stood a hut, and a small village. "I know this place." Kurama said suddenly. "You do?" I said looking at him. "My....Other side. Youkou. This is where he lived." he said.  
  
-Regular POV- "Then it should be easy for you to find your way." Hiei said un-caringly. "As there were no directions to where the place the hanyou may be." he said. "This kagome, she sounds pretty!" Kuwabara said day dreaming. "Get a grip kuwabara, she's probably some stuck up snob." Yuske said. "Well lets get going then." said Kurama smiling.  
  
Authors note: Lalalalalla!!! So how'd you like it? Pretty good huh? *not very modest am i?* ok well review if you like!!!! Love much, Melody 


	2. Gotta get outta here

Authors Note: hey this is melody again and just saying thank you all for reviewing! I was so happy when I checked my mail today, YOU'VE GOT MAIL I was squealing with delight!!! Ok make me shut up: Votes Kag/Hiei- 1 Kag/ Kurama- 1  
  
Vote for pairings soon! (You can vote more than once) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kagome had been sitting at the big marble table for hours. She had refused to eat. So Inuyasha had refused to let her up. But she didn't care anymore. Inuyasha had tricked her yet again. She thought back to the times when there had actually been a bond between them. She would always ride on his back, the feeling of cold air flowing threw her hair.  
  
She was soon snapped out of her thoughts as she came face to face with Inuyasha. I hated when he did that. His normally, cute, golden eyes, gone. Instead replaced cold and harsh red ones. "Wench," he said lazily, "You've been boring me. Are you through?" he said. I Glared at him, was I simply here for his amusement? "Ass hole." I spat. He forcefully grabbed my chin. "You are MY guest kagome. You are in my company and you will do as I say!" he yelled.  
  
"I HATE YOU!" I yelled angerly. "Hate me all you want, it won't help you live." He said smirking. "Look you don't even like me! You proved that to me along time ago! So just let me GO!" I yelled pushing him away and dashing into a run. He sped after me, knocking vases off their stands in the process. He caught me within seconds. "YOU CAN'T OUT RUN ME WENCH!" he yelled, swiping his claws across her stomach.  
  
He dropped me and I slid down the wall in pain, clutching my stomach. "Let that be a reminder to you, you will not escape." He said. "Take her to her rooms, Im sure she can heal herself." He said lazily to a guard. "Im going to see to some intruders." Inuyasha said.  
  
-With the YuYu group- "Come on Yurameshi, I know what Im doing, it's this way!" Kuwabara said pointing toward the east. "Yeah if you wanna get lost!" yuske said angerly. "Actually, it's this way." Said Kurama pointing toward a forest of dark glowing miasma (A/n: or however the hell it's spelled.) "Hn." Said Hiei. -Hiei POV- We walked toward the Miasma, and immediately yuske and the idiot started choking. But it had no effect on me, nor Kurama. Weak humans. I was a little curious to see this miko. "You should stay here, until Hiei and I find another way threw." Kurama said.  
  
"Uh, how do we know you won't come back for us!?!" kuwabara exclaimed. "You fool, how little trusts bond you have." I said. "Let's go Kurama." I said. "Hey! Don't forget to come back alright!" yuske yelled from the back. "Slow down Hiei you know I can't travel that fast." Kurama said. "Hn." I said slowing into a walking pace. "So who do you suppose she is?" I said to Kurama. "Judging by her file, she is beautiful. She seems to be powerful. Also." He said chuckling.  
  
When they finally made it threw the miasma, it cleared. Yuske and kuwabara's voices could be heard in the distance. When they finally made it up to us, we could see a dark castle ahead. "That must be Naraku's hide out!" said kuwabara. "Nah, Sherlock!" Yuske said. "This is too easy, there must be a catch." Yuske said. "There is! YOU DIE!" A voice yelled from above. I look up to see a Full demon, fitting the description of Inuyasha jumping out from the trees.  
  
How could I not have sensed him? No matter. He's a fool for trying such an open attack. I dodged his claws, and swung my sword across his back. To my surprise he just laughed. He wasn't any ordinary demon This was exactly what Kurama must have been thinking. -Kurama POV- "You must be Inuyasha." I heard Hiei's cocky tone burst out. Inuyasha took one look at Hiei and growled. Inu-Yasha means Half-Demon....but then that must be it. He used the Shikon no tama. So it's true. It came back. And has been yet again so easily wasted. I have heard of this Kagome. She is strong. Many tales have been told of her. I suddenly heard Inuyasha start to laugh. "What is it that you would be doing on my land?" he said, in the same tone Hiei used most often.  
  
"We have heard much about you." I said suddenly. "Is that so? Well then you must have also heard anyone crossing my path is bound to die." Inuyasha said smirking. "I wouldn't doubt that. You have ruined the very lives of many, and we seek the one you have ruined the most. You deceived her; you hurt her, sound familiar?" I said actually finding myself angry.  
  
-Regular POV- "Calm down Kurama, Im sure this guy is an easy take down." Yuske said, dusting himself off from the last blow received from Inuyasha. "If you here for kagome. Don't count on it. She belongs to me." Inuyasha said. "And if we are?" Hiei 'Hned' in. "THEN PREPARE TO DIE!" He yelled, as he swiped at Hiei.  
  
It soon turned into a one on one combat, they were moving so fast it was a blur. A loud crash sound as Hiei was thrown to the ground. He regained himself as fast as he fell. "Enough of this, you aren't worth my time." Hiei said angerly as he jumped out of site.  
  
"Seeing as your buddy needs time to cool down, whose next?" Inuyasha said smirking. "I believe that would be me." Said Kurama, whipping out his rose whip. "Then lets go!" said Inuyasha as they enforced in another fight.  
  
-With Kagome- I sat in my room cleaning my wounds. "Damn it!" I said as it stung. Inuyasha had dug his claws pretty deep in my stomach. It still hurt like hell too. I wonder where he went....he said something about dealing with intruders. I walked over to sit in the window seat of my room. Of course the window was sealed. I didn't care what Inuyasha said. I was getting out of this forsaken hell.  
  
-With Hiei- What an Idiot. That fool actually that I gave up. I sped threw the forest, towards his castle. I stayed a far distance but enough to see a girl with long raven hair standing near the window in the north Tower. Suddenly our eye contact met. I quickly sped into another tree before she could suspect anything.  
  
-Kagome's POV- As I walked up to the window I could have sworn I made eye contact with someone, they had deep red eyes, almost like Inuyasha's...but they seemed to calm me. If there was anyone out there...I was determined to find out whom.  
  
Authors note: well this is it...I can't continue this story... HA! YEAH RIGHT! Fooled ya! Lol jk. So anyways, I know this is really really short but I couldn't help it. Sorry. Have more soon. Love ya!  
~Mel 


	3. Tell me about Hiei

Authors Note: Hey Every-Body! What's up? Nmh, N-e wayz, here are the final votes: Kagome/ Kurama: III (3) Kagome/Hiei: IIIIIIII (8)  
  
I guess it's a Kagome/ Hiei Fic. Thank you for voting, and have nice day!!! Do not kill me for the voting, kill the voters!! JK JK JK...  
  
-With Hiei; Hiei's POV- I saw her, her eyes. They are so unlike any other. Why am I wasting time? Forget her...it could never happen between us. I walked up to her window and rapped a few times. When she turned around to look at me, she didn't jump in surprise like most would, she only stood there. She ran up to the window.  
  
"Who are you?" she said eyeing me suspiciously. "That concerns you not. Im here to get you out." I said, letting the rest of my thoughts of her eyes drain out from me. "And exactly how, you say, are you going to do that?" she said. I admired her attitude, she stood up to someone she didn't even know.  
  
"You're a Miko aren't you?" I said eyeing her, with a glare. She looked at me with surprise. "How did you?" She said. I cut her off, "You must not be trained." I said. "Well of course not! Inuyasha doesn't want me escaping." She said with venom at his name. "That fool, he is being distracted by the others." I said.  
  
-Kagome POV- "The others?" I said confused. "Stop wasting time." He said, He immediately took, merely five swipes at the window with his sword, and it shattered into pieces. I looked at him amazedly. After I stepped out of the window, I actually got a better look at this guy. He was, dressed in all black with sharp, jet black hair, and ruby red eyes.  
  
He was sorta cute....in a mysterious way. "How can I trust you?" I said glaring at him. "You can't. But you'd rather stay here with no other hopes of escaping?" He said in a cocky tone that Inuyasha used most often. I saw him smirk the slightest as I finally stepped out of the window and onto the ledge. He put me on his back, and could hold much strength for someone of his size.  
  
When we started going to said for me to hold on tight, and to my surprise he was running so fast everything was blur. He seemed faster than kouga and Inuyasha put together. Within secounds we arrived quite far away from the Forest... "There was miasma here...Inuyasha must have gotten that Idea from Naraku." I said to myself. "Hn." He said. "Hey...You never told me your name." I said too him.  
  
"Like it concerns you." He said. "You wait a minute! There has to be some reason you rescued me, and Im not stopping until you tell me the deal!" I said angerly, finding myself face to face with him, are noses almost touching. "Hey! Hiei!" Yelled a boy running up in the distance. I backed away from Hiei and grinned, as Hiei Scowled. "You fool, you don't know when to quit do you?" He yelled to the upcoming boy.  
  
"HAHAHA! GUESS WHAT? He left! He said it wasn't worth his time!" He yelled to Hiei laughing his head off. "Who is this clown?" I said scowling. "And, who is it that left?" I said, hoping it wasn't inuyasha, because if it was, he would know for sure I was gone. "You fool; we have to get her out of here, before the Hanyou realizes she's gone! It won't be long before he attacks us again in search for her!" Hiei yelled at him.  
  
"Oh, right." The Boy said. "So you're Kagome?" He said walking up to me and circling me as if doing an inspection. "So what if I am?" I said angerly. "And who are you?" I said. He smirked at me. "Yuske Yurameshi." He said. We were soon joined by a Guy with long dark red hair and green eyes, and another holding a type of sword, that look like it was made out of some type of energy. Curious...  
  
"So what is it that you want, and why did you choose to rescue me? If it's the jewel you want, you're too late." I said coldly. "Not the friendly type are you?" The boy I learned name was Yuske said. "I've learned not to trust people after having met someone like Inuyasha." I said. "Relax, we work for Koenma." Yuske said cooly. "DOES IT LOOK LIKE I KNOW WHO KOENMA IS?" I said getting angry.  
  
"Let us properly introduce ourselves first, I am Kurama." Said the guy that had the red hair and green eyes. I smiled at him as he was the only one with manners around here. "Uh, he he, Im Kuwabara." Said the guy that had the odd sword a few moments ago. "And you know the rest of us." Yuske said. "Err...Right." I said nervously. "We will explain the rest on the way to Koenma's castle." Kurama said.  
  
"I can't..." I said. "Why not?!? We came all this way to get you!!" Said yuske angerly. "If I leave the Fedual Ages to go back into the future, I will never be able to return here again." I said tears welling up inside me. "What are you talking about? You don't live here?" Yuske said. "well..." so I told them my story, about traveling threw the well, meeting Inuyasha, breaking the jewel shards and everything.  
  
"Let's talk to boton about this." Yuske said. He flipped open a pink communicator. "Botan here!" said a way too cheery voice. "Hey Botan listen..." so for the second time my story was told, in the short version. "OH! Well that's not really a problem since we shall be bringing her straight to the spirit world, and even if she were to go back home, we can use our transporter to take her back to her friends!" she said cheerily. "By the way, you have got her haven't you?" said Botan. "OF COURSE WHY DO YOU THINK WE'RE ASKING!?! JUST TRANSPORT US BACK OK?!?" Yuske yelled.   
  


* * *

  
Authors Note: Hey this is melody, here's the story, in a hurry  
Love ya,  
Melody 


	4. Wake up!

Authors Note: Hey what's up? Nmh. Ne wayz... Well I haven't got much to say except that thank you all for reviewing. Im not feeling too well, and I just had a.....lemonish....dream. So maybe I'll have more Ideas.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any Characters from YuYuHakusho.  
  
-Spirit world, Kagome POV- I stood in front of a desk, facing the prince of the spirit world. Who happened to be a toddler... "So I guess anybody can be ruler these days, huh?" I said smartly. This Koenma fellow seemed to just shrug it off, apparently not wanting to loose his temper until I told them what they needed to know.  
  
"Your name is Kagome Higurashi, correct?" Koenma said, looking at a rather huge stack of papers on his desk. "Yes." I said. "Will someone tell what this is about?" I said as politely as I could. "Kagome, you have been watched by the department of the Fedual Ages for many years now; we know all about your interactment with a Hanyou named Inuyasha." Koenma said. "So the jewel is gone! What do you want me to do about!?!" I said angerly, any thoughts of Inuyasha made me angry, sad, confused.  
  
"We want to...to train you." Said Koenma hesitantly. "To train me?" I said surprised. "Yes, it's not quite clear what you have gone threw, but we want to learn more." He said. "That is all we can explain for now." He said. "And you expect me to trust you on that?" I said. "You want us to dump you back with the hanyou?" Hiei said cockily. "No." I said, folding my arms. "Fine. I'll give it a try. But I still don't trust you." I said.  
  
"Alright then!" Said Koenma happily, "You will be transferred to Yuske's School and will be staying with him over the-" "Hey wait a minute why does she get to stay with Yurameshi!?!" Kuwabara complained. "As, I was saying," Koenma continued ignoring him, "You will be well protected, by yuske, Kuwabara, Botan and Kurama, during and after school hours. I will see you next lesson of training." Koenma said.  
  
Just as we were about to leave, I asked a question. "Hey, What exactly will I be training for?" Koenma shot a worried glance at Boton. "Well...Uh, we better go! The portal awaits!" Said Boton pushing us all out of his office nervously. ***  
  
-At Yuske's House- I really didn't have anything to unpack when I arrived at Yuske's house. Yuske was sitting in the corner of the room watching me. "So...Care to tell me what I might be training for, that the others so kindly refused to tell?" I said looking up from the spare bed I was sitting on. (They were sharing a room as Yuske had convinced his mother I was his cousin)  
  
Yuske didn't speak, he only grinned. "I guess that's a no..." I said. "So what do you guys to around here?" I said kicking back on the bed. "Nothing Really. We have a shopping plaza, a few coffee and Ice cream shops, a park. Stuff like that. We won't have time for those things though, as we'll be spending most of our time in the spirit world on Koenma's missions." He said lazily, and then stopped grinning when he realized he just spilled the secret.  
  
"Koenma's missions?" I asked sitting up, a bit more interested in what he was saying. "Err...Never mind, you weren't supposing, to find out..." he said a little off handily. "Hey you two! Come down for dinner!" Yuske's mom yelled from the kitchen. We both ran as fast as we could to the kitchen.  
  
"Wow, I never realized I was this appreciated!" His mom said smiling. "OoOh!!! Oden!!!" I said, squealing with delight. I loaded up my plate, smiling, as dinner begun. * * *  
  
"Few!" I said plopping down on the bed after dinner. "Your mom can cook Yuske!" I said. "You act as if you haven't eaten in weeks." He said seriously. "Well...Err...Inuyasha didn't let me eat, unless I dined with him, so I didn't." I said trying to stay off the subject. Yuske noticed this and layed off a bit.  
  
"My mom already went out and bought your school uniform." He said, laying a nicely Ironed outfit on my bed. "It's not too bad..." I said glad I could finally wear a long skirt. Even though it was maybe, two inches longer, it made a hell of a difference to me. I was glad I still had my shoes on my feet.  
  
Yuske Yawned lazily and bid me good night and we both fell asleep. * * *  
  
-With Hiei and Kurama, Hiei POV- "Kurama." I said curtly. They were outside of Kurama's House. "Yes Hiei?" He said smiling. "It's seems, that since...we no longer have Genkai, that it would be one of us training her." Kurama said. "She's a Miko; we know nothing about those kinds of powers. I said. "How about teacher her to admit spirit power, and miko power combined into a weapon." Kurama said thoughtfully. "Sounds Possible, what Kind of weapon?" I said. "We will talk about it to Koenma, right now; I have to get to sleep." Kurama said. "Hn." I said.  
  
I ran off in the direction of Yuske's house. I soon found myself at the window, where Kagome layed in bed. I quietly opened the window, and sat on the rug cross legged in front of her. 'Why do I feel so drawn to her? What is it about her...? She's makes me feel...She ruins everything. She is nothing more than a mere distraction.' I convinced myself.  
  
"Hiei." Said Yuske smirking. I jumped in surprised, witch was a first. I was so busy droning about this Human, I didn't realize him there. 'She was a distraction that needed to be put away with.' I thought again. "We don't need her." I said angerly. "Tell that to Koenma." Yuske said sarcastically. "But, it might be fun, to train someone for once, instead of being trained." Yuske said. "No. She is a distraction to the team." I said again. "Maybe...she is a distraction to you." Yuske said. I froze. Did he know?  
  
"Go on Hiei, I got school tomorrow, and Koenma insists I actually go." He said yawning. "Hn." I said jumping back out the window. * * *  
  
-Next morning, Kagome POV- "Kagome! Hey! WAKE UP!" Someone yelled in my ear. "Fine..." I said rubbing my eyes and sitting up. He already had his school uniform on. "You wanna leaved while I get dressed?" I said. "Oh, right." He said walking out and closing the door behind him.  
  
I changed into the school uniform. "Hey Yuske! Can I borrow a brush or something?" I asked he cam in and handed me a brush. I quickly brushed my long, black wavy hair and put on my shoes.  
  
"Lets go." Yuske said. "we're meeting Kurama at the corner of Stance avenue, Incase something happens." He said. "ok..." I said heading out the door.  
  
Authors Note: hey sorry this is short, Im about to go to school and Im gonna miss the bus...oh well. C ya!!! 


	5. Average school day? NOT!

Authors Note: Heya what's up? Nmh. But N-e wayz, I've got your story right here! *dangles like 500 pieces of paper* HERE IS GOES!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I have to admit I did look sorta weird in these new school uniforms, but it was better than being in some stupid kimono Inuyasha picked out. It was still pretty early, and you could see the sun, barely peeking over the horizon.  
  
We finally made to Kurama, with many yawns along the way; he was leaning against an unlit street light. "Nice to see you Yuske, Kagome." He said, his eyes lingered on me for a second. The wind blew slightly, as the early morning chill swept threw me. I didn't like it. Plus I was cold.  
  
We should be on our way then. We walked in silence. I was walking in the middle with Kurama leading us on, and Yuske ending up in the back. Every once in a while Kurama would glance back at me. All I could think was what will happen? This is just another mission...another mission that will end in death, or someone ending up miserable. Someone like me.  
  
I hadn't noticed I started walking slower. And then I bumped into someone. I slowly turned around, not wanting them to see the tears in my eyes. It wasn't yuske, but Hiei. It was snowing outside, and Kurama and Yuske had disappeared.  
  
I was In Hiei's arms crying. And for the first time, I could see Hiei's eyes, they were happy, comforting, filled with love, and kindness. I grabbed onto his shirt, as the vision faded, and I was back walking with Kurama and Yuske again.  
  
I quickly whiped away my tears, and looked at the ground. Why couldn't that have been real? Hiei....He had been to kind, so soothing. A way I have never seen him. I didn't know why I was feeling this. Only that I was. Why couldn't I have been as this perfect to Inuyasha?  
  
Wasn't I good enough for him? Why would he! Damn it! No, don't think of this now. Don't let them see you cry, damn it I can't even pretend everything's fine. I will never be good enough for him. Always second, always last, always a stupid wench, in the way of everything. No one understands anymore.  
  
As we reached the School, wich was huge; I completely blocked any thoughts from ruining my day, out of my head. "Well, here we are." Yuske said. The sun was fully out now, and Student were slowly making there way to the court yard, where they hung out before school started.  
  
We all eventually made our way down there, meeting Kuwabara on the way. We sat under the shade of a tree, on the grass. "Hey! Yuske, you actually came to school today!" A girl yelled running up to us. "Hey Keiko." He said. "Hey Kuwabara, Kurama. And...who is this?" she asked politely.  
  
She had short hazel hair, and seemed really nice. "Im Kagome, Yuske's..." "Cousin." He finished for me. "Right, nice to meet you kagome!" she said, and she gave yuske an evil glare. "You'll have to tell me the truth soon yuske!" She mouthed to him. I laughed out loud. They must be boyfriend and girlfriend. They certainly acted like it.  
  
The Bell sounded and Kurama offered to get a schedule from the office with me. "Name." said the office assistant lazily. "Higurashi, Kagome" I said, for once proud of that name, finally a new start, no more traveling into the past for shards. She handed me a schedule. "Have a nice day." She said, waving her hand, and sending us out.  
  
"Ok..." Kurama said scanning my schedule. "First, you have classes with Yuske, Second with Me, Third with Keiko and Kuwabara, fourth is lunch with everyone, Fifth, Botan and yuske, sixth, me kuwabara, and keiko. I'll walk you to first." He said.  
  
"Thanks." I said, writing down the names next to each class. We walked into a few halls and made it to the class. "Good luck." He said. "thanks..." I said nervously.  
  
Authors Note: Hey This is it!!! Here ya go! Happy birthday.....ok Im over it. NEXT TIME ON NOBODY"S FOOL: Kagome goes into her new classes. Can she survive all the guys staring? Can Keiko ever believe who she is? What is inuyasha doing now? Find out soon! Ending theme: Be as sweet as you can be, A child like love a fantasy, Let your dreams come true, You'll find fantasy MAGIC CAN HAPPEN TO YOU!!!!!! (lol from dragon ball lol) 


	6. The honor of what!

Authors note: Yeah I know I sorta haven't been writing anything...but it's not my fault! My mom is on a mission to completely wipe out every single problem on this computer and the fact that she erased everything I even had on here is not good!!!! Plus I know Yuske is really spelled Yusuke, but I just like spelling it this way. Its easier for me and I already have it auto correct on spell check. Well Anyways, Here is your chapter! A thousand apologies to anyone out there!!!

I walked into Mrs. Akuba's class. "Welcome, Ms. Higurashi. Your Yuske's cousin I see...Well take a seat!" She said looking at me critically. I sat next to Yuske. "Glad you could make it to the most boring class you'll ever set foot into." He whispered none too quietly. I frowned. I had had enough with history for a lifetime. Been there, done that... Yuske seemed to have had enough of it too, since he was on his way to sleep. "Ms. Higurashi, since you are new to this school, I will give you the honor of reading first. Page two hundred and ninety-four please." Mrs. Akuba said.  
  
I opened my book, and stood. Like this wasn't stupid enough Yuske was laughing. I looked at my current situation. I looked ridiculous in this new school outfit. It was shorter. I looked like a goody goody. "When the United States finally entered the war as a result of the Japanese attack on the United States on December 7, 1941, the Axis Powers (Germany, Japan, and Italy) were winning. The winter and spring of 1941-42 saw the Japanese had taking Malaya, the US island of Guam, Singapore, the Dutch East Indies, Burma, and the Western Aleutian Islands in the United States. On May 6, 1942, US forces surrendered at Corregidor, Philippines." I said.  
  
"German armies had invaded the Soviet Union in 1941 and only stopped at the outskirts of Moscow. In June, 1942, the Germans had reached deep into the Caucasus Mountains where they laid siege to Stalingrad on the Volga River. The principal source of British military power, the Royal Navy, was being sunk. Much of the US Pacific fleet had been destroyed by the Japanese navy at Pearl Harbor." I read clearly.  
  
"Thank you Ms. Higurashi. You may be seated." The old teacher said. "If she ever asks me to read again I will personally rip off her head and shove the book up her ass." I whispered angerly to Yuske. A loud chiming bell rung, ending the first class. "Thank Kami." I said. "Yuske, Will you show me where Mr. Oushi's class is?" I said. "Yeah, Kurama has that next too." He said. "I know." I said gathering my books. "So Yuske," I said as we walked out of the class room, "Where does Hiei go when we're all at school." I asked.  
  
"Well sometimes I don't really know. He has a life, it's not like he's waiting on us or anything..." Yuske said. "Yeah but...If he doesn't live in the human world...Where does he go?" I said. "Well he probably-"He stopped. "Why are you so interested in where Hiei is anyway?" He asked. "Just curious..." I said.  
  
"Well here it is class 103, the Green houses." Yuske said, leaving. I stepped in to see that I wasn't late, and wouldn't have to be introduced. "Hello there Kagome." Kurama said from the east corner of the room. "Oh, Hey Kurama." I said walking over. "Alright students. Two to a planting section. We will be planting and growing the yellow rose." Mr. Oushi said.  
  
"Oh I love roses." Kagome said fondly. "As I." Kurama said, gazing at kagome. "I...Well, do you want to work together, I mean, everyone else has already paired up." She said blushing. "Sure." He said. They gathered a pot, some soil, and the other materials and put their plant to work. About half an hour later, they were done planting and were finishing watering. Kurama POV I stared at kagome as she watered our roses. They weren't at all near blooming, or even growing a stock, but in time I was sure they would rise above the rest. I reached up and thumbed off a piece of dirt from her cheek. "What?" she said looking up. "You had a...smudge of dirt on your cheek." I said.

"Did you know that Yellow roses mean friendship, decrease of love, and jealousy? I read it somewhere before." Kagome said gazing at the pot full of dirt. I could see something in her eyes, it was regret, sorrow, hatred, sadness, hope, and lost love. I was determined to fill her eyes with something much more than lost love. The bell sounded and I soon found Kuwabara and Keiko waiting outside the door. "Oh hello Keiko, Kuwabara. So I guess we have third period together?" I said.

"Yeah, it's Reading. It's not that bad of a subject." Keiko said smiling. "Well then I guess this would be a great time for us to get better acquainted." I said smiling too. "Hey, you mean time to get better acquainted to ME too!" he said not liking the idea of being left out. We both giggled and made our way into the class room.  
  
Professor Shoseki stood toward the class. He had brilliant short brown hair, and mysterious green eyes. He seemed young enough. "Mr. Shoseki is a student teacher, cute huh?" Keiko Whispered. "Yeah...." I said. "Class, this is Miss. Higurashi, a transfer student from another school. I am trusting you treat her with high respect." He said. His voice was silky. I then took a seat in the middle bit of the class room, diagonal from Keiko.  
  
"Well, since it is Miss. Higurashi first day here, I will honor her with the grace of reading before the class." He said sending a devious smile my way. JUST WHAT was it with teachers, 'Giving the honor of reading?!?!?!' I cursed in my mind. Great, just what I wanted, im cousins to Yuske and already no one thinks we're related from my good behavior. "I would like you to read the beginning of a poem by Edgar Allen Poe, called Annabel Lee, on page 659."He said.  
  
I stood, and read; It was many and many a year ago,  
In a kingdom by the sea, That a maiden there lived whom you may know  
By the name of Annabel Lee; And this maiden she lived with no other thought  
Than to love and be loved by me.  
  
She was a child and I was a child,  
In this kingdom by the sea, But we loved with a love that was more than love—  
I and my Annabel Lee— With a love that the winged seraphs of Heaven  
Coveted her and me.  
  
And this was the reason that, long ago,  
In this kingdom by the sea, A wind blew out of a cloud by night  
Chilling my Annabel Lee; So that her highborn kinsmen came  
And bore her away from me, To shut her up in a sepulchre  
In this kingdom...  
  
By the end of the poem, I was nearly in tears, but there was no way I was going to shed them. A poor girl locked in a tower. Always away from her love. Sounded a bit like me. "Very good Kagome. How did you get such skills?" Mr. Shoseki asked. I blushed and sat down as all the other girls (Except Keiko) Glared at me for receiving a complement from him.  
  
They continued the rest of the class with a little talk between Keiko and myself and then more talk of old poems. The bell yet again sounded, and everyone gathered there stuff. "Kagome. Can I speak with you for a moment?" Mr. Shoseki said. "I'll meet you guys in a minute." I said to Keiko and Kuwabara. I walked up to his desk. "You impressed me in your reading today Kagome." He said. "Oh..Thank you." I said smiling. "The school is having a contest of reading arts, where you can make up your own story, or poem, so I was wondering if you were interested. That poem by Edgar Allen Poe, seemed to have quite an effect on you." He said grinning.  
  
I blushed. He had seen!?! "Yeah, that would be nice." I said. "Well entrees are do in two weeks, so I will hope to see it." He said. "Thank you." I said. "Off to lunch then." He said dismissing me. I made my way out the door, where I found Keiko and Kuwabara waiting for me. "Well, everyone should be waiting for us. We always meet outside, and usually everyone goes their ways, whether out to lunch or back home for a while. Im meeting up with a few friends, so maybe Kuwabara will guide you to lunch?" she said half question half statement. "Ok, bye Keiko." I said.  
  
"So what did Mr. Shoseki say?" Kuwabara asked. "Oh, he just wanted to ask me if I wanted to enter some poem thing." I said, sounding embarrassed. "Oh. Well, come on im starving!" he said loudly. I looked weirdly at the wannabe Elvis haired man. Shaking my head, I followed him to lunch.  
  
We grabbed are trays with a few well selected foods, and sat at a table containing, Yuske, Boton, Kurama, and now, ourselves. "So how were your class's kagome?" Kurama said. "Well if one more teacher 'graces me' with reading in front of the class, im gonna scream." I said poking at the inedible food. "Yeah most teachers here are a bunch of jokes." Yuske said. "Well gym isn't so bad! Its really good! We're doing archery today!" Boton said.  
  
"Yeah, it should be easy. The instructor is really nice." Keiko said. Archery? YES! I did a little cheer in my mind. "It says here, I have it with Boton and Yuske." I said. "We have separate changing rooms right?" I said uneasily. "Yep." Boton said. We ate lunch talking about pointless things. I mostly asked about missions they had before. I figured out, Kuwabara was a show off, Kurama was very modest, Yuske was a sensible glory hog, and Hiei...well Hiei does what he wants.   
  
"Alright girls. This is Kagome Higurashi." A tall lady said. "We're starting Archery. Now that you know how to hold an actually bow and arrow, you can shoot. Lets have kagome go first." She said. I grinned, I may not be as good as Kikyou, but I was pretty damn good. I stepped in front of a target about ten feet away. I aimed, and shot a bull's eye. I got many gasps from the crowd of girls. I moved in front of a target twenty feet away. I aimed and, shot another perfect!  
  
I moved in front of the fifty foot target line, took aim, and another perfect score. "Well miss. Higurashi, we know you don't need this lesson, you may run track." She said. I motioned for Boton to come with me. She grinned and came along. "You were really good over there kagome." Boton said. Yuske came running up behind us. "I saw you over there kagome. Damn that's good." Yuske said. "We'll need to leave school early today Yuske." Boton said. "I leave school early everyday." He said grinning.  
  
"If it's about the toddler, we can wait." Yuske said. "No Yuske! We really need to find a proper training ground for Kagome and here in the human realm is not a good place!" she said sternly. I ran alongside Boton, not really paying attention to what they were saying. I really wondered what inuyasha was doing. Was he really incapable of being the same old inuyasha? He broke the subduing spell, but that one time....I did see his old self again. Like he was fighting off his demon side...  
  
With Inuyasha He growled in frustration. He let the damn wench get away! That one fire apparition! He helped her escape! He would find them, and they would all die. He stepped up into the room she was staying in. Her scent was fading away. It was his fault she left. She was a stubborn girl. It would have been hard to control her, no doubt.  
  
But had she gone back into the future? The clothes the humans wore were definitely from her time. He would have to punish her for leaving with them. He grinned evilly to himself. Jumping out a nearby open window, he headed to the village they were at. She was gonna pay. Running away from him was breaking a rule. Once he got her back, she would be broken.   
  
Authors Note: hey its melody. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's a lot better than the others. See you next chapter!


End file.
